epic_rap_battles_of_alienryfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters vs Andromedas/Meanings
Water Hazard I spit rhymes like I spit water. (Water Hazard's main power is hydrokinesis. Here, he says he spits rhymes in a similar way.) Beat you so hard, it’s a mon-slaughter. (A pun on manslaughter, being manslaughter + monster. Water Hazard says that he and his group will beat the Monsters enough to where it is considered as bad as a manslaughter.) We’re the more powerful, all five elements. (The Andromeda aliens are based on elements: Water Hazard is water, Terraspin is air, NRG is heat/radiation, Armodrillo is earth, and AmpFibian is electricity.) You freaks couldn’t beat us, you’re as fragile as skeletons. (The Monsters have appearances associated with freaks. Each monster has a sort of easily accessed weakness: Ghostfreak is light when out of his skin and also having his intangibility disabled, Blitzwolfer's is loud noises, Snare-Oh's is fire, Frankenstrike's is water, and Whampire's is the sun. Water Hazard says this makes them as fragile as skeletons, who fall apart easily, and also are assiociated with Halloween.) I make a Viktor electrocute himself. (Frankenstrike's weakness is water, which does not allow him to use electricity as it would electrocute himself. His original name was Benviktor, due to Ben gaining him from Doctor Viktor.) I shoot water, but I still don’t piss myself. (Although Water Hazard can shoot water, he doesn't pee on himself, which is associated with being scared. This also infers that he isn't scared by the Monsters.) Destroy your plans like the Doctor did to Simeon. (In the ''Doctor Who episode, "The Snowmen", the Doctor thwarts the plans of Simeon and the Great Intelligence. Water Hazard will do the same to the plans of the Monsters.)'' Now here, take a few rhymes from AmpFibian. (Water Hazard is passing the mic to AmpFibian.) AmpFibian I’m a master, an MC Amperi. (AmpFibian is claiming himself to be a master and MC Amperi. Amperi is his species.) You monsters aren’t the least bit eerie. (The Monsters are supposed to be the scares of the aliens. However, AmpFibian claims they aren't even eerie.) Think you can win? Well, here’s a shock. (AmpFibian questions if the Monsters think they could win. A pun on shock: Shock meaning surprised, and also electrocute, referencing AmpFibian's powers.) We’ll knock you down like you were corn stalks. (Aliens are stereotypically known to knock down corn stalks to create signs.) Armodrillo Here, I come, with my hands as drills. (Armodrillo is coming at the Monsters with his hands as drills, a notable power seen in ''Omniverse.)'' We’re Germany, you guys are Brazil! (In the ''2014 World Cup Series, Germany defeated Brazil.)'' I make you feel like a group of Circus Freaks. (Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo, the ringleader of the Circus Freaks, in the episode, "''Last Laugh". Frankenstrike fought off the Circus Freaks in the episode "Something Zombozo This Way Comes". Armodrillo will make the Monsters feel as weak as the Circus Freaks.)'' You’re no match against our techniques. (The rapping and fighting techniques are too good for the Monsters, according to Armodrillo.) I make you die like Transyl or Zs’Skayr. (Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr have both been defeated by Ben, although only Zs'Skayr has been killed. Armodrillo will make the Monsters die similarly.) Now I’ll pass it on to the turtle of the air. (Armodrillo is passing it on to Terraspin, who is a turtle-like alien with wind powers.) Terraspin My Aldabran lines will blow you away. (Terraspin's planet is Aldabra, and he was called an Aldabran by Inspector 13, although his species is Geochelone Aerio. Pun on blow away: As in surprise, and referencing his wind powers.) I’m the best flying rapper, better than the manta ray. (Terraspin has flight powers. He calls himself the best flying rapper, even better than Jetray, who is a manta ray-like alien.) My fins will chop you up into a souffle. (Terraspin's fins become sharp when he uses his powers. He will use them to chop the Monsters into ingredients for a souffle.) We’re a full team, you’re your own prey! (While the Andromedas are a full team, having different powers, and even opposite ones, the Monsters are not. Frankenstrike's species, the Transylians, are the prey of Whampire's species, the Vladats.) You die in the sun, and can’t stand your own power. (Ghostfreak and Whampire can both die in the sun. However, due to the Omnitrix protection unit and the chains on Ghostfreak, it is more likely that he is talking to Whampire. Blitzwolfer has sonic howls, but is weak to loud sounds, as shown in "''An American Benwolf in London.")'' Go back and get your Anur Belt so and put on some trousers! (Another name for the Anur System is the Anur Belt, as that is how the Anur Planets are set up. A belt is known to hold up pants, also known as trousers. Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, and Blitzwolfer all wear belts. Snare-Oh, however, wears a tunic, which looks similar to a skirt. Ghostfreak doesn't wear pants.) NRG Here come my insults, apply ice to your burns. (Insults are considered burns. An internet meme for when someone is obviously insulted in a very clever way, they say "Apply cold water to burnt area." NRG's powers are heat and radiation.) Except Whampire, cause then he’ll start to turn (NRG states Whampire is the only exception to applying ice to his burns because he will turn into...) To ash and then no chance for evolution. (Ash, because he has the weakness of light. Also a pun on ash because of Ash Ketchum, leading up to how Whampire has no chance for evolution, unlike Ketchum who has evolved his Pokemon many times.) Soon his body parts will be pollution! (Ash is a form of pollution.) Andromedas We make power. More wanted than Billy. (The Andromedas all have powers that can be used to produce power. Billy is a reference to Billy the Kid, who was a wanted outlaw in the west.) Compared to us, your powers are just silly. (While the powers of the Andromedas are straight forward, there are many different powers for the Monsters: Ghostfreak is possesion, Blitzwolfer is sound, Snare-Oh is streching limbs, Frankenstrike is electricity, and Whampire is hypnotism.) You’ve beaten Zs’Skayr but you won’t beat us. (Each Monster alien has been in a story involving Zs'Skayr: Ghostfreak, who is where Zs'Skayr came from (or more accurately, Zs'Skayr is where Ghostfreak came from), Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike were in his return, and Whampire in Galactic Monsters.) You’re about to be beat by the Andromedas. (NRG proclaims the Monsters are about to be beat, and the rest chime in to say that they will beat them.) Monsters We're gonna crack you open like clams. (Water Hazard is based on a mollusk, a type of clam. Ghostfreak says the Monsters will crack the Andromedas open like clams.) Cause we're the group of 5 with more fans. (Being from the original series, there are more fans for the Monsters than the Andromedas. The only exception to the Monsters is Whampire, who is from Omniverse.) Rap you up, and send you back to Aggregor. (Pun on rap: This being a rap battle, and Snare-Oh being able to wrap things up.) We're the master aliens of horror. (The Monsters are based on horror: Ghostfreak: Ghost; Blitzwolfer: Werewolf; Snare-Oh: Mummy; Frankenstrike: Frankenstein; and Whampire: Vampire.) You guys are as threatening as Dora the Explorer! (Dora the Explorer is a kid-friendly cartoon character. Whampire states that the Andromedas are as threatening as Dora, meaning not at all.) Blitzwolfer I may be a good dog, but I'm a big bad wolf! (In "''An American Benwolf in London", Kai Green calls Blitzwolfer a good boy for saving her. Despite this, Blitzwolfer is a big, bad wolf.)'' Here's a little tip: don't mess with Blitz Wolf. (Blitzwolfer is warning the Andromedas not to mess with him.) I'm not elemental, but I'm still the better rapper, dawg. (The Andromedas are elemental. Blitzwolfer, however, is not. Despite this, he is still the better rapper. Dawg is a pun on both dog, as in the animal, and dawg, as in the nickname.) Scarier than Slenderman, without hiding in the fog! (Slenderman is a creepypasta notortious for hiding in the fog. Blitzwolfer states he's scarier than him, even without the fog.) Frankenstrike I'm a better shocker than AmpFibian. (Both Frankenstrike and AmpFibian have electric powers. Frankenstrike says he's better at using his.) Mix NRG and WH and get obsidian. (NRG claims to be molten, while Water Hazard shoots water. Water + molten = obsidian.) Trying too hard, overusage. (NRG became the most used Andromeda during UA, while Armodrillo became the most used during OV. Frankenstrike says the overusage is them tyring to hard.) I throw you down the drain like sewage. (Frankenstrike says he'll throw them down a drain like sewage, such as feces. He is basically calling them crap.) Ghostfreak I'm the original haunt of my group. (Ghostfreak is the original Monster alien, being #9 of the original 10.) Not used by Ben cause I'm too scary to use. (Ben had always been scared to use Ghostfreak, especially after Zs'Skayr. He uses this as a way to put himself up.) Such a good rapper, more chains that 2Chainz. (Ghostfreak claims he is a very good rapper. His design in OV includes green chains, 3, to be exact. This shows he has more than 2Chainz.) Now Snare-Oh will get his time to reign. (Ghostfreak is passing the mic to Snare-Oh.) Snare-Oh Raps so fast, you call me Wrapid. (Pun on rap, wrap, and rapid: Snare-Oh can both wrap and rap rapidly. This is also a fan-made name for Snare-Oh.) You'll be in pain, gonna need a bandage. (Snare-Oh is going to hurt the Andromedas. He states they'll need a bandage, which he is made of.) Cause out of us, I'm like an assassin. (Out of the Monsters, Snare-Oh calls himself an assassin.) Beating you guys is just my habit! (Snare-Oh claims beating the Andromedas is a habit.) Whampire My rhymes hypnotize you like my eyes! (Vladats are able to hypnotize creatures using their eyes. Whampire states his rhymes will do the same.) Battling us is pretty unwise. (Whampire says that battling the Monsters is an unwise decision.) Sun is my weakness, but you're the ones getting burnt! (The Sun can kill Whampire. Despite this, the Andromedas are getting burnt, also despite NRG's verse. I'd say your rhymes were good, except they weren't. (Whampire says that he would say the rhymes of the Andromedas were good, except for the fact that they weren't.) Andromedas You suck energy, so bite me! (Whampire has the ability to absorb a being's life energy via sucking. This is also a pun on NRG's name. "Bite me" is slang for oral sex.) And you are one of Ben's greatest enemies! (AmpFibian is referencing how Zs'Skayr was trapped in the Omnitrix in the form of Ghostfreak.) We're the more popular, and you won't stop us. (Water Hazard claims them to be more popular, as the are more common. Terraspin claims that the Monsters won't stop the Andromedas.) Cause we've got the moves that'll bust y'all up! (Armodrillo claims that the powers and abilites of the Andromedas will, as the others chime in, bust the Monsters up.) Monsters Hate all you want, your rhymes couldn't be worse. (The Monsters are unaffected by the hate of the Andromedas.They also say that the Andromedas' lines couldn't be worse.) Did you even try with that last verse? (Following up on the previous line, Snare-Oh questions if they even tried in the latest verse.) This is the Final Battle for you! You're in for a scare! ("''The Final Battle" was a 2-parter series finale for Ultimate Alien, the series that the Andromedas were introduced in. Whampire says they're in for a scare, referencing how they are Halloween aliens, and also the slogan for R. L. Stine's book series, Goosebumps: "Reader beware, you're in for a scare!")'' Cause we're bringing more terror than Zs'Skayr! (Following up on Whampire's previous lines, all the Monsters say that the reason the Andromedas are in for a scare is because they are bringing more terror than Zs'Skayr, who is the Dark Overlord of the Anur System.)